Crushed Rose Petals
by Steffie1
Summary: Alternate Universe. Kai has a dark and complicated secret that he doesn't want anyone to ever find out. But, secrets tend to find a way to be leaked out. Genderswap. Tyson x Girl!Kai.Warning: This fan-fic had a couple scenes of rape and child molestation
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes : First things first,Kai is a girl here.No,she drink any potions,nor did bit-beasts do anything.There's also a reason why she disguised herself as a boy.Also,Kai would have V-Force Kai's build,but the muscles are bigger.

Characters (c) Takao Aoki,Hudson Soft/Takara,Beyblade Project - TV Tokyo.

Ten years ago

"Let it Rip!" a seven-year old girl shouted as she launched her blue beyblade into the dish.She wore a bottle-green shirt,a grey mini-skirt,knee-high white socks and brown buckled shoes.Her blue hair's tied in a tight high ponytail,while her purple clip kept her silver fringe away from her eyes.  
"I'll take you down!" a boy,her age,shouted.  
"Oh really?My Dranzer will take you down!" the girl smirked,her auburn eyes flashing.She didn't notice her beyblade wobbling.Her opponent's orange beyblade knocked the beyblade out of the dish.  
"NO!" she screamed.The beyblade landed by her feet.  
"You lost!" the boy mocked her.  
"No fair,Tala!" the girl cried.  
"Miss Hiwatari,come to my office.Now!" the purple-haired man,wearing black goggles,demanded.  
"Yes,Mr Balkov." the girl answered shakily.She followed the man into his office.

Inside the office

"Have a seat,Hiwatari." the man said,sitting proudly in his seat.The little girl obeyed.  
"Mr Balkov,I"  
"I know it's your first time losing,but you know that everyone gets punished for it.Just because you're Voltaire's granddaughter,it doesn't mean you get off lightly"  
"...Am I getting belted?" she asked,as she noticed Boris is unbuckling his belt.He simply smirked.  
"You'll lose something most women find most precious." he snickered.

He punched her against the head,knocking her onto the floor.He lied on top of her,pulling the clothing that blocked him from having his desire.He didn't care the girl's trying to kick and bite him,he must have it.He kissed her neck passionately,while pulling the clothing down to her ankels.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NO!IT HURTS!SOMEONE HELP ME!PLEASE!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed as the man entered her body.No one came.

Unknown to Kai,this is only the first time...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Author's notes : This happened 3 years after the first chapter

Note: Sometimes I would Kai a girl,sometimes a guy.  
Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

Voltaire's office

The telephone rung,breaking the silence.Voltaire rolled his eyes,annoyed that the telephone interrupted him.He picked the telephone.  
"Hello?" Voltaire said.  
"May I speak to Mr Voltaire Hiwatari"  
"I am Mr Voltaire Hiwatari"  
"Mr Hiwatari,your granddaughter Kai is in hospital"  
"What!How did it happen?Is she hurt"  
"I have no idea,sir.She and a few of the Balkov Abbey children are in hospital.Half of the Abbey building was destroyed somehow"  
"Is she okay"  
"She's fine,but she had bumped her head hard.She might have amnesia"  
"I'll be right there.What's the name of the hospital"  
"Red Square,sir"  
"I'll be there in a few hours.Good bye." Voltaire said,deciding to use his private jet to get to his granddaughter.  
"Good bye,sir."

Hours later,Red Square Hospital

"Good morning sir,how may we help you?" the receptionist asked the frantic Voltaire.  
"I'm here to see Kai Hiwatari." "How are you related to her?" she asked.  
"I'm her grandfather." Voltaire gritted his teeth.  
"Just follow me to her room." she offered,getting up from her seat.Voltaire followed her.They stopped at a closed door.Voltaire slowly opened the door.  
"..." Voltaire noticed that there are many children in his room.Some are unconscious.Some crying about how sore they are.Some upset about their friends passing away.Kai simply stared at the air in front of her.Her auburn eyes blank.  
"Mr Balkov's in the next room.He has an arm fracture,but it's very mild.He'll be okay in two weeks"  
"Thank you." Voltaire nodded,kneeling down to Kai's bedside.The recepionist left the room.  
"Kai?" Voltaire whispered,noticing that she's still staring at the space in front of her.She slowly turned her head to the side,flinching.She held her bandaged in pain,but soon stopped when it disappeared.Only then did she notice the figure.  
"Grampapa?" Kai blinked,amazed.  
"You know who I am?" Voltaire asked.  
"You're my grandfather!Grampapa,it's been so long!" Kai hugged Voltaire tightly,tears streaming down her cheeks.Voltaire,uncomfortable with the gesture,simply allowed her to hug him.  
"Kai,do you remember what happened?" Voltaire asked.  
"What what happened?" Kai asked,stopping her hug.  
"You know...the accident"  
"No"  
"What do you remember"  
"When I stayed by you,and when I woke up here"  
"You mean you can't remember your 5-10 birthday parties"  
"Na ah.",Kai answered,'But I do remember lots of things about a man with goggles...'

Two weeks later,Voltaire's mansion

Kai sat in her bedroom,throwing all his plushies and dolls into a giant box.After doing this task,she carried the box out out of her bedroom.One of the maids noticed her.  
"Miss Kai,what are doing with that box?" she asked.  
"Carrying it." she said simply.  
"Let me help you." she offered,taking the box from Kai's arms.  
"Where must I take it,Miss Kai"  
"Just give it to a jumble sale,or something." Kai shooed the box away with her hand.The maid peeped into the box,and noticed it's all the dolls and plushies.They always meant so much to her.  
"You sure?" the maid asked.  
"Sure I'm sure." she smiled.The maid simply shrugged and carried on walking.  
'There's something strange going on...' the maid thought.

Two days later

Kai refused to wear dresses and skirts,and would rather wear boy's clothes.For some strange reason,she wore a super-long scarf around her neck all the time.

Voltaire's chambers

The same maid that helped Kai with the box,knocked on Voltaire's door.  
"Yes"  
"Voltaire,may I come in"  
"Certainly"  
"Mr Hiwatari,",the maid began as she closed the door behind her,"have you noticed how strange Kai's been acting lately"  
"Yes,I have." Voltaire said it as she told him old news.  
"Are you the least bit concerned?She gave all her girl toys away and started to wear boys clothes"  
"It's just a phase she's going through.I'm sure it'll pass soon.Just let her experiment,and it'll die faster." Voltaire explained to the maid.  
"I hope you're right,Voltaire"  
"Of course,I'm never"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream rudely cut off Voltaire.Voltaire and the maid rushed out of the room,to see what the ruckus was about.  
"Oh my..." Voltaire's eyes widened.  
'Told you...' the maid rolled her eyes.

Kai's private tutor had every reason to scream like she did.There stood Kai right in front of them.She wore a black shirt,blue cargo pants,black boys shoes and her scarf.She wore red arm-guards that had blades by the elbows.She painted blue striped on her cheeks.But,that wasn't the most shocking part.In Kai's left hand was a blue ponytail,with a scrunchie at the tip.In her other hand,was a pair of scissors.Yes,Kai,who loved her long hair,cut it off like it was nothing.

Two years later

Voltaire hired tutors that helped Kai walk like a man,act like a man and dress like one.He made sure Kai will get strainous exercising for bigger biceps and triceps.He hired a special tutor that helped Kai lower her husky voice.It really made her sound like a man,but it was tiring when she talked for over an hour.She wore clothes that made her look deadly.She bandaged her small busts under her shirt,which made them hardly noticable.

"Kai,what must you remember about men?" a tutor asked her.  
"Men hardly show emotions.They never cry.They never socialize,or crack jokes at one another.They also take life quite seriously.Guys also only like pretty girls.Only guys can beyblade." Kai answered,not knowing that this tutor's lessons are all a bunch of lies.

One night

"Kai?" Voltaire asked,watching Kai practising his beyblade moves.  
"Yes,grandfather?" Kai asked,busy staring at Dranzer spinning arounf the beydish.  
"Why do you want to be a boy""Well"  
"I want to be strong and powerful.Guys are powerful.Guys can protect themselves from danger.Girls can't." Kai answered,scenes of that goggled man doing those things to her,flashed in her mind's eye.  
"I see." Voltaire said,upset that he didn't get the answer he wanted.  
"Plus,I want to beyblade.Girls don't beyblade at all." Kai spat the 'Girls' part with pure poison.

Three years later

'Where could he be?' Kai wondered,looking all over for Carlos.He then noticed a small group of people down below him.He just witnessed a baseball-capped kid beating Carlos in a beybattle.Carlos tried to run away with a bag,but stopped when he saw Kai.Kai quickly jumped in front of Carlos.He slapped Carlos through the face.  
"Hey,who are you?" the baseball-capped head demanded.  
'He's cute',Kai thought when she peered at him from the corner of her eye,"The name's Kai." Kai answered in his deep voice.

The twosome had a beybattle.Kai won with such ease.

Later,the warehouse

Kai sat on the boxes,deep in thought.The BladeSharks were busy beyblading each other.  
'Why can't I get him out of my head?Yeah,he's cute,but still'  
"Hey Kai,did I do well on that launch?" Stuart asked.  
"Hmm?Oh,you did fine.It was only three seconds too late." Kai quickly added.  
"Okay.Thanks,Kai"  
"Hnn." Kai responded,watching the others beyblade.She suddenly saw Tyson's face flash in her mind's eye.

'Why can't I get him out of my head?I did defeat him,right?'

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Author's notes : This chapter happened during episode 8-17.Episodes 2-7 happened just like in the anime.

I know these scenes aren't 100 accurate to the anime,but my memories rusty,and I'm too lazy to look through my tapes.I also made some scenes up.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

"I'll call this Fort Naptime." Tyson said as he jumped onto the bed.Max giggled and jumped on as well.  
"Will you two grow up?" Kai demanded,hands on hips.  
"Don't be such a grouch,Kai.Smile for once,or are you afraid your face might crack?" Tyson teased.Kai felt her cheeks becoming quite warm from anger.  
"Don't mind him,Kai.But,you must lighten up." Max smiled.Kai rolled his eyes.  
"Just grow up,and maybe I will!" Kai growled through clenched teeth.  
"Waah waah waah.Please read me a bedtime story and tuck me into bed,Mr Kai." Tyson and Max said in a baby tone.  
"Bunch of wise guys." Kai rolled his eyes,leaving the room.

Later

"Remember Kai,there's no I in team." Mr Dickinson told Kai.  
"Hmph,there's no Kai in team either." Kai said,getting out of his chair.He then barged out of the room,not caring if the others thought it was rude.

Later,the streets of China

Kai walked through the busy streets of China,wondering where he could beyblade.He walked into the alleyway,and beybladed there.  
'I wonder what Mom and Dad would think of me now?They would always imagine me being a ballerina and have lots of boyfriends.Now I'm a girl-disguised-as-a-guy that beyblades,with a crush on Tyson.' Kai sighed in her head.She always preferred to think of her mind and her hidden emotions as when you can call her "her",and her body and shown emotions as when you can call her "him".

Later

Before a beyblade could slam into Ray,Kai launched his beyblade.Dranzer stopped the beyblade from hitting Ray.  
"Thanks,Kai." Ray smiled.  
"We were looking for you,buddy." Tyson smiled,exhaustion evident in his voice.  
'...you guys cared about me?' Kai wondered.Before she could say anything,a group of neko-jin appeared out of nowhere.Ray walked towards the pink-haired girl.  
"Mariah?" Ray asked.The others gasped when he talked to them,and asked them some questions.They were talking quite a lot.Kai wasn't really paying attention,her mind suddenly seeing that purple-haired man with goggles.She could see him clearly punching her in the head,making her fall on the ground.Her seven-year-old self shivered in horror.Then her mind travelled back to pay full attention to these neko-jin.That Lee worked on her nerves.So full of himself.  
"How about we have a beybattle?" Kai asked.  
"No thanks.We're only allowed to beybattle in the stadium." Lee answered.  
"How about you beybattle me instead?" Mariah asked,ready to launch.  
"No thanks.I don't have a problem with you." Kai snorted.  
"LET IT RIP!" Mariah suddenly shouted.Her beyblade flew towards the dish.  
"Look,I'm not--GASP!" Kai saw the dish slashed into millions of pieces.A girl can beyblade,and she's not Kai!  
"...Why won't boys ever admit that they're scared?" Mariah asked.That confused Kai even more;she's even spunky?  
"Mariah,come." Lee warned her,as he and the others decided to leave.Mariah gave Ray an angry look,but Kai noticed a hint of sadness in them.

The Bladebreakers walked back to the hotel.  
"Kai got scared by a girl!" Tyson taunted the stoic captain.Kai shot him a death-glare.  
"Let's forget about today,and go eat somewhere.I'm hungry." Ray whined,clutching his stomach.Kai's team then made some jokes,and laughed their butts off,hugging each other.  
'Guys don't do those things.Only girls hug and giggle like that.' Kai thought,walking off.  
"KAI,WAIT FOR US!" the others shouted.Great.

Kai's Diary

Dear Diary

I really don't understand why I'm in this team.I felt like the odd-one-out.Now I must act more like a guy.Tyson,Max and Kenny are too hyper for my liking.Ray's calm,thank gosh.

Hmm,all my members score quite well in the looks department.

Ray: Extremely attractive.He's nice and calm,but that's not my type of guy.But,what's up with the long hair?Guys shouldn't have long hair.I'm confused.

Max: He's cute.Those neon-coloured clothes blinded me.But,why is he so happy and girly at times?Guys are supposed to be serious,manly,quiet and reserved.

Kenny: He's cute in a strange way.Worry-wart and computer-genius.I like his DiZZi's attitude.What's up with the hair?Does he have eyes?

Tyson:I'm mostly attracted to him.He's extremely cute,funny,smart,naive,caring and innocent.But,what a loudmouth!Immature little amateur.Ugh,going out of his way just to annoy me.But,why am I getting more-and-more attracted to him?Whenver he touched me,I felt cold.Yet,I also remember what that other man did to me.

But,nothing made more confused than Mariah.She's a girl that can beyblade quite well.I thought girls don't beyblade,My grandfather taught me that.My tutors taught me that.So,why does she beyblade?She has big breasts too,unlike mine.I'm glad I got small breasts,since I must bind my breasts with bandages,to hide them under my shirt.She has a high-pitched voice,unlike my husky one.It's still hard to talk with a deep voice,which is the real reason why I hardly talk.She also has wide hips,just like mine.I simply wear extremely-baggy cargo pants.Yep,she is a girl.I might find out more later.

Good night,diary

Kai.

Episode 10

Kai was the first to wake up.She wore a white t-shirt(which is one size too big) and black baggy pants.She quietly pulled her bag from underneath her bed,and tip-toed into the bathroom.She quietly locked the bathroom door.Don't want the boys to get a heart-attack,now do we?She switched the shower on,and had a quick shower.After drying herself off and putting her pants on,she took bandages from her bag,and bandages her chest tightly.She then put some men's deodrant on,and pulled a small sleeve-less shirt on.She then put her black tank-top on.She struggled to get her arm-guards on,which hide the fact that she has feminine hands.She then pulled her socks and shoes on.Finally,she wrapped her scarf around her neck.She took blue face-paint and brush from her top-bag,and painted four shark fins on her cheeks.She then took gel and gelled her fringe and hair.Now,she looks like a boy.

"Kai,hurry up!I need to go badly!" Max whined.Kai picked her top bag up,and walked towards the door.She opened it,and Max zipped into the bathroom.Kai smirked.She walked into the bedroom.Ray and Kenny sat around Tyson's bed.You could hear snores coming from the bed.Kai looked down at the boy.  
"Tyson's still asleep?" Kai sighed,'but he sure looks cute'  
"Yep.We just can't wake him up." Kenny sighed in defeat.Kai grinned evilly.  
"Tyson,breakfast!" Kai shouted.  
"!" Tyson shot up from bed,eyes wide open.Within seconds,he got dressed.He zipped out of there.  
"..." the others sweat-dropped.The corners of Kai's mouth twitched a bit,but they straightened out soon after.

Episode 15

Kai made the Bladebreakers wake up at 06:30 to train.They were jogging,doing push-ups and sit-ups and curls with the barbells.

Later

"Max,your beyblade turned a few seconds too slow.Tyson,arm higher when you launch." Kai barked orders.  
"I thought it's high enough." Tyson cocked an eyebrow.  
"For amateurs,yes." Kai said,without thinking.  
"Are you calling me an amateur?" Tyson demanded.  
"Well,you are." Kai said.Guys don't have feelings,and Tyson's a guy,so it didn't matter.  
"..." Tyson looked hurt,but hid his feelings.  
'Don't feel guilty,Kai.He's a guy,and guys don't have feelings.'Kai thought.  
'You didn't have to be mean about it.Why did I develop feelings for you,Kai?All I see would be your mask.' Tyson wondered.

The group got ready for their match against the White Tigers.She watched as Max lost to Gary,Ray won against Mariah and Ray defeated Lee.The White Tigers accepted their defeat,and congratulated them on their victory.Kevin teased Tyson,telling him that his won was a fluke.Lee tried to have a conversation with Kai,but only got "Hnn" for a response.Gary was just thinking about food.Ray and Mariah were standing faraway from the others.  
"Good luck for the next tournament." Mariah wished Ray,smiling sadly.  
"Thank you." Ray smiled back.  
"..." Mariah opened her mouth,yet no words could escape.Her cheeks had a faint colour of baby-pink to them.  
"..." Ray couldn't speak either.His cheeks also had a bit of baby-pink.  
"Ray,when your team wins the World Tournament...would you come visit us again?We all miss you,even Tao-sensei"  
"I won't visit you guys." Ray said.  
"..." Mariah looked hurt.Ray tilted her chin up with his fore-finger.  
"I'm gonna stay this time." Ray smiled warmly.Mariah's face brightened.She and Ray hugged.

Little to they know,Kai and Tyson are looking at them with a bit of jealousy.

'I wish I could confess my feelings,but how?',Tyson wondered,'Kai might even be homophobic'  
'If Tyson finds out I'm actually a girl,he might be disgusted.Besides,I bet he has a girlfriend.' Kai thought.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 Author's Notes:This happened during episode 21.Episodes 19 and 20 happened as well.  
Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

The Bladbreakers arrived at this camping place to practise.They learnt quite soon that Antonio's a stinky beyblader.How bad?He can't even launch his beyblade properly.His beyblading skills were the topic of the Bladebreakers' conversation.

"Maybe Mr D sent us here to teach Antonio?" Kenny suggested.  
"What,he wants us to waste our time teaching Antonio?" Tyson snorted.  
"Well"  
"We're supposed to improve our beyblading skills,not teach some kid to beyblade." Tyson fumed.  
"He'll train with us." Kai suddenly piped up.  
"Say what?" Tyson demanded.  
"I said he'll train with us.Maybe he'll learn something"  
"Hmph." Tyson crossed his arms.

Later

Kai and Max trained together,while Tyson and Antonio trained together.Tyson felt a pang of jealousy whenever Kai touched Max.He wanted to be the one being touched!Sure,Kai's only showing him how to lie when doing push-ups.Kai felt jealous whenever Antonio made Tyson laugh.

"Hey dudes,care to help me chop firewood?" Grampa asked the kids.  
"Sure." the boys agreed.They followed Grampa to chop firewood.Max and Kai chopped one pile of wood,while Antonio and Tyson the other.Kai couldn't help notice Antonio and Tyson were laughing.  
'Why do I feel so jealous?Is it because I know I can't make him laugh like that?' Kai wondered,chopping wood.For a second,he saw the wood as Antonio's head.Kai chopped the wood madly.

Little did Kai know,Tyson was also jealous.Max could stand by Kai,and not get eaten alive!Kai was always picking on him.He was nice with Ray,because everyone can get on with Ray.He doesn't fight with Kenny,simply because Kenny's too afraid to do annoy Kai.Even Max's in Kai's good books.Yet,he would always have an excuse to chew him out.

A few days later

The day's boiling.It was too hot to even practise.Not for Kai.Being Dranzer's owner,she's immune to extreme heat.She watched her Dranzer spin clockwise around the ground.While she watched,she suddenly saw that purple-haired man's face.  
"Last one in the lake's a rotten egg!" the Bladebeakers and Antonio's voices shattered her image.She looked up.  
'EEP!' Kai thought in her head.Max,Kenny and Antonio are busy stripping down right in front of her.Good thing they're not facing her.As soon as they're stark-naked,they jumped in.  
'Guess that's over.' Kai sighed in relief.  
"No fair,I wasn't ready!" Tyson suddenly came out of nowhere.He kicked his shoes off,pulled his socks off,threw his cap off,threw his jacket off,pulled his shirt off...

And suddenly pulled his pants and undies down at the same time.Kai couldn't believe that she just saw his manhood.Her cheeks glowed with embarrassment.Tyson jumped into the pool,oblivious about the blushing Kai.

'This will be a looooooooong day...' Kai thought,pretending to only be interested in Dranzer.

To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 Author's notes : There's a shocker here!  
Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

18:00(hours after "Battle with the Stars")

After Max's team defeated the Celebs,lots of men wanted signatures from Miss J-Heart.Among them would be Kai's team.  
"Come on Kai.J-Heart's giving out signatures." Tyson begged Kai.Kai and Grampa weren't in line.  
"So what!" Kai rolled his eyes.  
"Aww,you're just jealous she has the hots for me!" Tyson joked.Kai's face turned red.  
"WHAT?" Kai's jealous side demanded.Kai grabbed Tyson by the shirt.  
"He's just joking K-Man." Grampa assured Kai.Kai let go of Tyson's shirt.Tyson looked a bit confused.If he's such a big fan of J-Heart,why didn't he get in line?  
"Those boobs are so fake,anyways." Kai whispered in her normal voice.Grampa didn't hear.But Emily did when she walked passed.  
"I like your imitation of a girl." Emily smiled.Kai snorted.Great.This girl has a crush on a guy-wannabe.  
"Hmm.It's pathetic how those guys are flocking all over her.My team's there,drooling all over her"  
"My team too." Emily pointed at Michael,Eddy and Steve goggling at the actress.They all got kissed on each cheek.Emily and Kai rolled their eyes.Michael,Steve and Eddy cockily walked up to Emily and Kai.Kai reminded himself not to drool over Michael.Such a sexy babe.Grampa was busy rolling his eyes at the young men that were waiting to get kissed by J-Heart.  
"Hi Kai!" Michael greeted the captain of the Bladebreakers.He offered his hand to shake.Kai took the hand,and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.He shook the hand,and nodded.She's relieved she didn't blush.  
"Why didn't you get kissed by J-Heart?" Michael asked.  
"I wasn't in line." Kai admitted.Michael blinked.  
"Well,your team's in line and getting kisses." Eddy pointed his thumb at J-Heart giving Tyson a kiss on both cheeks.Max,Kenny and Ray already got kisses.The lipstick pouts were on the love-drunk teens.  
"Ooooh!" Kai clenched his hands into tight fists.His cheeks blood red from fury.How dare that bimbo kiss her Tyson!  
"Kai?You're jealous?" Emily asked,amazed at Kai's reaction.Kai walked up to the Bladebreakers.J-Heart was still with them.  
"Hey there." J-Heart purred,giving Kai a kiss on each cheek.The kisses didn't faze Kai at all.He simply walked away,with the Bladebreakers in tow.Grampa joined the group.

"How about we all go on the rides?" Tyson asked Grampa.  
"Sure." Grampa said.  
"Let's divide us into groups?" Kai suggested.  
"I'll go with Tyson's Grampa." Kenny said.  
"I'll go with Max." Ray said.  
"And I'll go with Kai!" Tyson wrapped his arm around Kai's shoulder.He immeadilly took it away.Kai's cheeks had a light tint of baby pink.  
"Here's your money.Mr D said he wanted you all to have a good time here.Don't get separated from each other,and we should all meet each other at the Ferris Wheel at 22:00!" Grampa said.  
"Cool.Thanks!" the boys thanked him.They tucked the money in,and left.

Tyson and Kai

"Aww,don't be such a wet blanket.Lighten up and have some fun." Tyson said to the extremely pissed-off Kai.  
"..." Kai gave him a side-ways glance.  
"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Tyson whooped,dragging Kai by his arm as he ran.Kai felt her cheeks turn red,but it quickly turned back to normal.

Several rides later.21:45

"Wasn't that fun?" Tyson asked Kai,licking his ice-cream.Kai had a chocolate ice-cream,opposed to Tyson's vanilla.They walked passed several stands.They stopped at a bottle-hitting stand.  
"Hit all the bottles and win!",the stand-man said to Kai,"Young man,would you like to try"  
"..." Kai felt a bit offended.Why would he?Oh yes.That's because Kai's really a girl.  
"Hey,try it." Tyson urged Kai.The stand-man gave some some plastic balls as Kai paid for a ticket.He hit every single one of the bottles with violent accuracy.  
"There you go,sir.A plushie for your girlfriend." the stand-man gave Kai a pink stuffed elephant.Kai blushed when she suddenly wanted to cuddle such a cute plushie.Tyson thought Kai was embarrassed.They continued on with walking.  
"Aww,you can always give it to your girlfriend." Tyson wiggled his brow.  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Kai admitted,looking into the plushie's beady eyes.  
"You don't?" Tyson asked,confused.  
"Nope." Kai admitted again.  
"You don't even like someone?" Tyson gaped.  
"I do like someone,but I doubt it'll ever be"  
"Oh..." Tyson looked sad.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kai asked.  
"Not at all.But I do like someone"  
"...oh..." Kai felt her heart sink to her feet.

"We're finally here." Tyson said,noticing they're by the Ferris Wheel.Grampa and Kenny were already there.  
"So,I see you won a plushie." Grampa said to Kai.Kai blushed. "Say Kai,did you also won a plushie for your girlfriend?" Max asked as he walked ahead of Ray,as they walked towards the group.Ray won three plushies:one pink cat,one pink teddy and one pink elephant.  
"Mariah's not my girlfriend." Ray protested,his cheeks becoming more pink than the plushies.He looked quite surprised to see Kai with a plushie.  
"You little devil.Who's the lucky lady?" Ray wiggled his brow.Tyson looked a bit jealous when Ray said that.  
"I only tried it for fun.Besides,I don't have one"  
"Let's go dudes.It's a long ride to our hotel." Grampa said.

Kai's journal

Dear Diary

I had a lovely day today.I loved hanging out with Tyson,and riding in all those rides.I never felt happier in my life.My heart fluttered every time he touched me.I was at ease.No worries.No care in the world.

But,when Tyson admitted that he likes someone,I felt my heart sunk to my feet.Guess I don't have any chance for him falling for me.Besides,won't he be disgusted about me?

I'm getting more-and-more confused.Should I just go,"Look what I have,and you don't!" and pull my top up?Or should I carry on acting?

I sure hope no one would find this yet.My diary's lock broke.

Good night.

Kai.

Dear Kai

Whatcha mean you have something we don't have?What would make me disgusted?Bad hiding place,by the way.

Tyson

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:Okay,some people may be wondering why I made Kai a girl in this fic.It's simple,actually.I'm just sick and tired that everytime Kai's a girl in other fics,Tyson's not the one to get her.So,I decided to give Tyson a Girl Kai.

Oh,and sorry to disappoint you all,Kai's confrontation will happen in the next chapter ;).

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

The previous night

"I'm not sleeping with Tyson." Kai stubbornly refused.Kenny and Max were already asleep.The others weren't asleep yet,because of this argument.  
"But Kai,it's Tyson's turn to share this double bed with you." Ray tried to explain.  
"I don't want him to snore in my ears." Kai fumed.  
"Your personality might be contagious." Tyson snorted back.Kai and Tyson then had a staring contest.  
"Fine,fine.I'll sleep in the middle.That way Tyson won't catch Kai's personality,nor Tyson would snore in Kai's ears.Happy?" Ray offered.  
"Fine." Kai and Tyson snorted.Kai climbed in on the left side of the bed.Ray climbed in the middle and Tyson climbed in the right side.  
"Night." Ray and Tyson said.  
"Hn." Kai said.

Later

Tyson still couldn't sleep.He sat up from his bed,and turned to his left.He smiled when he noticed Kai sleeping.He watched Kai with interest.  
'How can someone so tough and masculine in the daytime,look so delicate and feminine at night?' Tyson wondered.Tyson couldn't believe how beautiful Kai looked at night without the face-paint and his emotionless face.Kai's face looked so relaxed.Tyson couldn't help noticing how feminine Kai's hands were as well.  
'I wonder what he's dreaming about?',Tyson wondered when he saw Kai smile sweetly in his sleep,'Most proberly his crush.Lucky girl.I sure hope she'll open her eyes and realize what an honour it is to have Kai love her.Wish I was her.'

The next morning

"Time to rise and shine,sleepy heads." Kai barked at the sleeping Max,Kenny and Tyson.Ray was already up.  
"Unn.Too early." Max moaned,trying to open his eyes.He turned his head to look at his clock.  
"06:30?" Kenny's mouth gaped open when he got out of bed.That made Max's eyes open very wide.  
"Do you want to win against the All-Starz,or not?" Kai smirked.  
"Who'll wake Tyson up?" Kenny asked,getting dressed.Kai walked up to Tyson's bed,and shouted in Tyson's ear,"TYSON,THERE'S AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET DOWNSTAIRS WITH YOUR NAME ON IT"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!Why didn't you say so earlier!" Tyson suddenly got up.He got dressed within seconds.Tyson noticed Kai turned the other way the moment Tyson pulled his pyjamas pants down.He couldn't sworn he saw a tint of pink on Kai's cheeks.He shrugged it off.Maybe Kai's angry he must wake him up again?

A few hours later

"Tyson,your launch is too slow." Kai pointed out.Tyson sighed in defeat.  
"Is it just me,or Kai's picking on me all the time?" Tyson whispered in Max's ear.  
"Well,your launch is slower than usual,Ty"  
"Hmph.Go ahead and take his side." Tyson puffed out his cheeks in anger.  
"Tyson,you won't win by just standing there.Go and practise your launch." Kai scolded Tyson.  
"Okay,okay.I will.Don't go PMSing on me!" Tyson shouted in anger.He regretted saying it the moment he saw Kai's cheeks turn blood-red.Uh-oh,Kai's gonna kill him.Ray,Max and Kenny's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
"What!" Kai demanded,his voice sounding a bit higher than usual.Kai was blushing.  
"Er...nothing.",Tyson sweatdropped,'Kai's so gonna skin me alive"  
"Hn.Just practise your launch and how to control your bit-beast's power." Kai ordered.As soon as Kai left,Tyson wiped his brow.

Lunch time

The Bladebreakers had some hotdogs for lunch.As soon as Kai ate his,he left to train again.The others were still sitting inside.The were talking about a certain someone.  
"I swear,Kai's always picking on me." Tyson insisted.  
"He's harsh on everyone,Tyson." Ray assured the bluenette.  
"Well,he is harsher on Tyson,than on everyone else." Kenny piped up.  
"See"  
"Maybe he thinks you need more discipline than us?" Max suggested.  
"No fair,guys.I'm always trying to be his friend,but he keeps pushing me away.He was nicer to me at the amusement park,but it changed as soon as we came back"  
"Why are you so determined to make Kai like you,Tyson?" Ray asked,arms folded to his chest.  
"Well..." Tyson blushed.He suddenly found it entertaining to play with his shoe's lace.  
"No way.You...You like Kai?" the jaws of Tyson's companions dropped to the floor.  
"You like guys?But J-Heart..." Kenny stammered.  
"I'm bisexual." Tyson explained.  
"Oh.That explained why you stared at Kai's butt last night"  
"Max!" Tyson blushed madly.  
"So,are you gonna tell him?" Ray asked.  
"No." Tyson shook his head sadly.  
"Why not"  
"Remember when Kai won that plushie last night?I teased him that he can give it to his girlfriend,and he says he doesn't have one"  
"So,tell him"  
"Wait!Let me finish.Kai told me that he likes someone else,but he doesn't know if she likes him back.Guess I have no hope with him"  
"Maybe if you try"  
"No Ray,Kai doesn't like me.See how he always pick on me?How I always irritate him easier,than you guys?He hates my guts,and I have no idea why."

"Pity if you can't find out why he dislikes you." Ray said,getting up.The others did too.  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.  
"We're gonna watch some DVDs.Wanna watch"  
"No thanks.I'll sit here for a while"  
"Okay." the boys left the room.Tyson sat on the left side of the double bed.  
'Why doesn't Kai like me?I love him,but he doesn't like me back.You'd swear I killed his favourite pet,or destroyed his Dranzer beyblade.' Tyson thought.He threw his head on the pillow.His head felt something hard under the pillow.  
"OW!" Tyson hissed,rubbing his head.He picked the pillow up.He found a purple book.  
'What's this?' Tyson wondered,picking the book up.He opened it up gingerly.  
"Dear Diary.I really don't understand why I'm in this team.I felt like the odd-one-out.Now I must act more like a guy.Tyson,Max and Kenny are too hyper for my liking.Ray's calm,thank gosh.",Tyson stopped when he read that part,'Oh my gosh,this is Kai's journal.What a bad hiding place.Where's a lock for this thing?'

Much later

Tyson read every page in detail.He couldn't understand when Kai talked about himself having breasts.It doesn't make sense.Or when Kai referred to himself as a she.Does he have an identity crisis?Kai's voice is too deep to be a girl's.Tyson never saw any breasts.Kai never acted girly.  
'Hmm,but he never liked getting naked in front of us.Must be shy.' Tyson thought.He read the latest journal entry.He smiled when he read that Kai liked him.But the journal kinda confused him.So,Tyson took a pen and wrote down some questions. 'Maybe he'll answer me truthfully if he knows I read his journal.' Tyson thought.He placed the diary under its previous place,and covered it with a pillow.

17:30

Kai went to his bedroom to write in his diary.He opened his diary to the last page.Her heart stopped when she noticed a message at the end of her last journal entry.She dropped the diary when she saw Tyson's signature.

'Oh no.' Kai thought,tears falling freely down her face.

To be continued.

Last chapter's reviews

TechnoRanma:Thank you for your review.Since I love your fan-fics,I'm honoured that you read my very-first TyKai fan-fic,even though Kai's a girl here.Yes,I'm quite evil with that cliffhanger.

MikeyWaysgirl:Oh yes,Tyson sure is nosy reading Kai's diary. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry to keep you all waiting.I had to study for exams.Here's one chapter so long.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

Kai gingerly walked out of the bedroom door.She had been crying for at least fifteen minutes.Her eyes were red and puffy.Her cheeks red.She redid her blue face-paint,as it was messed up from all the crying.She felt her feet rooted to the spot.Should she face them?She bet Tyson blabbed about her juicy secrets.  
'Damn that Tyson.' Kai gritted her teeth in anger.She banged her fist against the wall.  
"Hey Kai,we're gonna have dinner now." a voice said from behind her.Kai whipped his head around.Kenny stepped back,afraid that Kai might choke him.He stormed out of there.Kai inhaled a deep breath.Kai exhaled heavily.He repeated this thrice.  
'Face it,Kai.The sooner it's over with,the better.'

The Restaurant in the Hotel Room

"Man,this is the best steak,ever"  
"Tyson,don't chew and speak at the same time." Grampa scolded his grandson,too shocked to even speak in his usual hip jargon.  
"Sorry." Tyson said,after swallowing.From the corner of his eye,he noticed Kai stabbing his egg omelette with the fork.Kai then gave Tyson his deadliest death-glare.If looks could kill,Kai would've wiped out the World's population with that death-glare.  
'Uh-Oh.' Tyson paled.  
"Hey Kai,you didn't eat anything." Ray pointed out.  
"Not hungry." Kai huffed,eyes closed.Kai slowly opened them again.Tyson noticed hurt and betrayel in them.  
"Can I have it?" Max asked.Kai shoved his plate towards Max,before getting up.Stuttering a soft,"Excuse me from the table",Kai left the restaurant.Tyson hurriedly finished his steak,before getting up.  
"Thanks for the food." Tyson thanked them,before following after Kai.  
"Huh?No second courses?" Kenny sweat-dropped.The others sweat-dropped as well.This is quite new.

The Bladebreakers' room

On the couch,Kai hugged her legs close to her chest.She buried her face on her knees,sobbing.  
"Kai?" Tyson's voice was heard from outside.  
"Go away!" Kai shouted in her natural voice.  
"Is this Kai"  
"Don't play dumb with me,diary-reader." Kai growled,unlocking the door with such force.Tyson flew into the room,face first.He looked up into Kai's angry face.He jumped back onto his feet.  
"Kai,about that"  
"How dare you,Tyson?" Kai demanded.Tyson was shocked.Tears started to stream down Kai's face.The face-paint got messed up wherever the tears ran over them.  
"I'm sorry,Kai"  
"Sorry?Sorry that you read through my diary.Learning my deepest secrets?Writing in my diary,and rubbing it in that it's a bad place to hide my diary?Hah,I don't think so." Kai laughed sarcastically,wiping her tears away.

"You were always nasty to me.Always picking on me.I read your diary to find out why you hated me"  
"Me hate you"  
"Then I found out you had a crush on me.I couldn't get any happier"  
"Say what"  
"I always liked you Kai,but I was too afraid you wouldn't like me back.I thought you'd be disgusted that I'm attracted to you"  
"So,you know my little secret?" Kai asked,absentmindly fiddling with the collar of his scarf.  
"That you liked me"  
"No.My other one"  
"Eh?"

"Sit on the couch.I sure hope you won't faint from this scene." Kai ordered Tyson.Kai locked the door,before sitting opposite Tyson.  
"So,what's this little secret?" Tyson asked.His curiosity became larger.  
"This." Kai blushed a bit.He pulled his black tanktop off.Then his white sleeveless shirt.  
"Kai,did you injure yourself?" Tyson winced in pain,noticing the bandages.  
"No." Kai blushed.He gingerly unbandaged the bandages.As soon as all the bandages were off,Tyson looked away.His face glowed from the blushing.

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes.  
"You're a girl disguised as a guy?" Tyson finally managed to say.Kai finally pulled his black tanktop on.  
"Yes"  
"But,why do you disguise yourself as a guy"  
"It's something I did ever since I was eleven years old"  
"Cool.Let's tell the others"  
"No,don't.I don't want them to find out yet"  
"Why"  
"Just promise me you won't tell them.Also,we must act like nothing happened.Except when we're alone.Promise?Got it"  
"Promise.Got it." Tyson smirked.He suddenly pressed his lips against Kai's.Kai's eyes widened.She returned the kiss.

Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.Kai wrapped her arms around Tyson's shoulders.They continued to lip-lock.Tyson pulled Kai closer to himself.Kai never felt so safe in someone's arms before.Their kiss became deeper.They were in total bliss.

They were unaware that a golden eye peeped through the door's peephole.

To be continued.

Thank you all for your kind reviews - 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: These few chapters will happen during episodes 30-39.

PS:I know most places used paperbags,but I wanted to put the ice-cream scene in.You'll see what I'll mean.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

"Come on,the boat's leaving!" Kai shouted to the Bladebreakers below.Kai stood on the boat.Arms crossed.The wind made his fringe blow in its direction.Kai closed his eyes,loving the feel of the wind in her hair and face.  
'Wow.She looks like an angel like that.' Tyson thought to himself.He was cut-off of thought,when he saw the others walk passed him.He followed them.As soon as they reached Kai,the boat started to move.They then walked off in different directions.  
"What?" Tyson demanded Ray.He couldn't help notice how Ray kept on giving him and Kai wiggly eyebrows every now-and-then.He always looked sly doing them.  
"Nothing." Ray said innocently,but his smile looked naughty.Tyson shot him a suspicious look.

Kenny's room(everyone got their own room here.)

'I think I'm gonna get sea-sick.' Kenny thought to himself.  
"Hey,your skin became the same colour as your tie." DiZZi joked from Kenny's laptop.  
"Ugh.It's not funny,DiZZi" Kenny replied.He quickly rushed to the bathroom.He made it just in time.  
"Sorry,Chief.I forgot about your seasickness." DiZZi apologized.  
"That's okay,Diz.But,why couldn't we just walk to Russia?" Kenny wondered.DiZZi started to snigger,before laughing hysterically.Kenny,replaying what he said in his mind,joined in the laughing.He suddenly felt sick.He run into the bathroom.After a few seconds,he got out.  
"Ugh.This will be a long trip." Kenny groaned.He sat on the bed.He decided to turn on the channel to watch a programme about Russia.

Episode 30

The ship stopped in London.The Bladebreakers stood by the edge of the boat.  
"Hey,how about we buy some food?" Tyson suggested.  
"But,what if the boat leaves while we're gone?" Kenny pointed out.  
"Er.." Tyson sweat-dropped.He didn't think of that.  
"The boat will only leave in four hours time." a bearded elderly man said from behind them.  
"Really"  
"Sure.You five have plently of time to do lots of sight-seeing." the elderly man stated.  
"Cool.Thanks,mister." the boys said in unison.They all left the boat,Kai right behind.As soon as they're out of his sight,Mr Dickinson pulled the fake wig and beard off.He smiled mischeviously.

Later

The Bladebreakers went to one of the supermarkets.Tyson was pushing the trolley,while Kai chose what to buy.Max went to the toy store section.Kenny went to the computer section.They didn't know where Ray was.  
"Maybe he went to the dairy aisle?" Tyson joked,placing the coco-cola bottle in the trolley.  
"Or found some catnip." Kai giggled.Tyson listened to Kai's giggle.It sounded like music to his ears.  
"You have a beautiful giggle.I bet your laugh sounds even better." Tyson whispered flirtily.Kai felt her cheeks blush.  
"Now now,not in public." Kai teased back flirtily.They were about to kiss,when they realized they're in public.They continued on with shopping.As soon as they turned a corner,Ray tip-toed slowly after his prey.

'So,you two do love one another.About time you two confessed your feelings.' Ray smiled.He then decided to find Kenny and Max.

Later

"Hey,how about we have an ice-cream each?" Max asked,as they walked pass an ice-cream truck.The plastic bags hung on their arms,while their walked.  
"Sure." Kenny said.He looked into his wallet.He looked panicked.  
"Er,there's not much money for all of us." Kenny said.  
"Er,for how many then?" Max asked.  
"Only for the four of us." Kenny gulped.  
"Kai and I can share one." Tyson suggested without thinking.The others looked like deers caught in a car's headlights.  
"You two sure?" Kenny asked.He thought Kai and Tyson would despise sharing food.But,they didn't seem to mind the suggestion.Shrugging his shoulders,he asked them what they want.  
"Bubblegum." Max said.  
"Vanilla." Ray said.  
"Chocolate." Kai said.  
"I want Vanilla." Tyson pouted.Kenny looked at the menu.  
"Hey guys,there's a vanilla-and-chocolate ice-cream." Kenny pointed out.  
"We'll have that"  
"...And I'll have strawberry." Kenny told himself.He ordered the ice-creams.

After getting their ice-creams,they dedided to walk back to the ship.Max happily licked his bubblegum ice-cream.Ray licked his vanilla ice-cream like a cat.Kenny licked his ice-cream fondly,making sure not one drop would fall off.Tyson and Kai licked their ice-cream happily.They tried their best to eat as innocently as possible.They did quite well,but Ray couldn't help noticing how flirty they were.Pretending he's sharing ice-cream with Mariah,he licked his ice-cream just like them.

They carried on walking towards the ship.They stopped at the harbour.They were silent.They stopped licking their ice-cream.  
"Isn't this where the ship was?" Max echoed everyone's thoughts.They paled,realizing the horror.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!The ship left without us!" Tyson,Kenny and Max screamed in unison.Kai and Ray's eyes twitched.

What will they do now?

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: This happened during episodes 35-39.Episodes 32-34 happened just like in the series.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

The Bladebreakers finally reached Rome.They were asking people where this Enrique lived.Finally,someone pointed to where they were supposed to go to,to reach Enrique.They thanked this person,before leaving.

"I'm gonna beat this Enrique guy." Tyson said in triumpth,punching the air in front of him.  
"Oh?But,you're a little amateur." Kai smirked.Tyson knew Kai was just teasing him,but the others didn't.He decided to play along.  
"Oh yeah?Just you wait,Kai.I'll beat this guy no prob"  
"Whatever." Kai flipped a strand hair out of his face.  
"Kai's right.I mean,Oliver said that he's tougher than him,right?" Ray pointed out.Tyson huffed.Ray had a point.They reached a huge mansion.The boys gasped.Kai didn't seem impressed.  
"Grampapa's mansion's triple this one's size." Kai muttered under his breath.Ray,with his super-hearing,heard this.He blinked in surprise.  
'Strange.Kai doesn't act like a snobbish rich kid.' Ray thought.Before Ray could ask Kai,they saw a blonde guy walking in the mansion's garden.After a little confrontation,and discovering that this is Enrique,Tyson asked for a beybattle.Before Enrique could accept it,he ran away from his tutor.The others sweat-dropped.He can't be a great beyblader,if he acts like that.

Later

The Bladebreakers decided to look for Enrique.They stoood by a water fountain.

"I wonder what skills makes him a master blader?" Tyson asked.  
"The skills of amateurs like you! Get real, Enrique's just not interested in battling you." "Oh right, you're the big Beyblade know-it-all." "You said it." Kai smirked.Tyson knew that Kai didn't mean it so harshly,but he couldn't help but feel angry.Just before he could ask something,he noticed Enrique apologizing to two pretty girls.The others did too.  
"I meant you two were wicked pretty,not pretty wicked." Enrique apologized.The girls looked miffed.They continued to walk on,ignoring the pleading ladies' man.  
'Have you no idea how pathetic you look begging like that?' Kai rolled her eyes at Enrique's behaviour.Tyson asked Enrique for a beyblade match.After taunting Enrique that he's too chicken to beyblade him,Tyson got his beyblade match.

Later

Kai and the others watched Tyson beyblading against Enrique.Kai kept on giving the girls a glance now-and-then.  
'Will I look that pretty when I wear those clothes?',Kai wondered,'Will Tyson think I'm pretty like that.I wish I can wear those,without having a strange feeling that someone night get sexual ideas.'

Later that night

"Ooh,hamburgers!Pizza!" Tyson rubbed his hands with glee when the orders arrived.Ray,Max,Tyson and Kenny ate the burger with their hands.  
"Where's a knife and fork for this?" Kai asked,staring down at his burger.The others snorted and laughed.Kai gave them a death-glare.What's so funny about asking that?  
"You eat with your hands,Kai." Tyson laughed.Kai picked the burger up clumsily,gingerly nipping a small piece out of the burger.He didn't seem amused.  
"You eat like a rich kid that never had fast-food before." "Hmph." Kai shot them a death-glare.Tyson fell off his chair.He was lying on his back.His one eye twitched with his leg and arm.  
"Death...glare...too...power...ful...save...yourselves..." Tyson pretended to be dying.Kai wasn't amused at all.In response,he jumped on Tyson and started to tickle his sides.  
"Eep!Kai,please stop!You know how much I hate being tickled!Please have mercy!" Tyson begged between giggles.Pity Kai didn't supply any.The others sweat-dropped.They thought Kai was going to beat Tyson up,not tickle him.Will Kai mention later that he's pregnant with Tyson's kids?

Episode 37

The Bladebreakers arrived at Robert's castle.They waited in the dining room for Robert.Ray and Tyson couldn't help noticing how Kai seemed more at home sitting in this dining room.They noticed how Kai act like a gentleman.  
'With those clothes,I would've thought he's a punk with lousy manners.' Ray thought,sipping his tea.Then again,he did notice Kai would always eat like a gentleman whenver they dined.

Later

"I want to beyblade with him!" Johnny said,pointing at Kai.  
"No thanks." Kai rejected.Walking away.  
"What?" Johnny asked,amazed that someone would refuse his offer.Lots of people would kill to beyblade against him.  
"I said that I'm not interested." Kai repeated.That made Johnny's face as red as his hair.  
"C'mon,girly.Beyblade me.Unless you wanna play dollies and dress-up." Johnny taunted him.Tyson drew his breath in sharply.Johnny said that because he thought he'll upset Kai by mocking his masculine pride by calling him a girl.Any girl would skin him alive if he told her that.He could just imagine Emily and Mariah attacking him like wild cats.  
'How dare he mock the female race.That's it,you're going down!' Kai thought.  
"Sounds like someone missed anger management class.",Kai taunted,whipping his head around,"Alright,let's beyblade." Kai said calmly.  
"Sure."

Johnny and Kai got ready to beyblade.  
"Let it Rip!" Kai shouted,launching Dranzer into the dish.Johnny did the same.  
"Go,Salamolyon!" Johnny shouted.Salamolyon spun towards Dranzer.  
"Dranzer,dodge!" Kai shouted.Suddenly.he had another weird image in her head.In Johnny's place,he saw a fiery-haired eight-year-old boy with blue eyes.This beybattle was tough.Something about this match reminded her of this.  
"Dranzer,Flame Thrower!" Kai shouted.Dranzer,in all her mighty glory,emerged from the bit-chip.  
"Salamolyon,emerge!" Johnny demanded.A giant salamander bit-beast emerged.  
"Attack!" the fiery bit-beasts' owners demanded.The bit-beasts obeyed.The sheer force of their attacks colliding made this place feel like a furnace.  
'Oh no.' Kai gasped.He noticed his beyblade wobbling.He felt fear.He knew he'll lose.He just can't.Something told her that she'll be punished for it.  
"Dranzer,attack at full-power!Now!" Kai demanded.Little did Kai know,Dranzer felt Kai's fear and became scared as well.Dranzer just froze.Salamolyon struck Dranzer out of the dish.  
"NO!" Kai screamed,falling to his knees.She heard footsteps.When she turned around,she saw that purple-goggled man.  
"Come to my office,now." the man demanded.She could see herself walking towards his office.She suddenly see him punching her against her head,before getting on top of her.Then how he kissed her neck,while pulling her pantie off.Then when he raped her.

"Kai.It's okay.Kai?" Tyson tried to talk to Kai.He noticed how spaced-out and scared he looked.The others noticed the look.Tyson tried to shake him.When he stared into Kai's eyes,he noticed pure fear.Fear of being helpless of stopping someone from hurting you.  
"It was a good beyblade match.Funny how your bit-beast froze like that." Johnny said.He then walked off.Robert,Oliver and Enrique followed Johnny.  
'Kai could've won,but his bit-beast sensed his fear.Why was he scared?' Robert wondered,staring at Kai for a moment.

Episode 39

"It's Johnny versus Kai!" DJ Jazzman shouted.Kai got ready to launch.So did Johnny.Kai wore a face of pure determination.  
"Let it rip!" Kai and Johnny shouted.After a few minutes of beyblading,they called their bit-beasts out.After a rough battle,Salamolyon wrapped its tail around Dranzer's neck.It then slammed its tail against the rubble,purposely injuring Dranzer in the process.  
'What to do?What to do?' Kai wondered,sweat trickling down his brow.  
"Kai,make Dranzer go up!" Tyson shouted.  
"I don't need your help!" Kai bit back.She immeadilly regretted saying that.She didn't want anyone's help,because she wanted to prove that a girl beyblade can fight.She didn't mean to hurt Tyson's feelings.She decided to use Tyson's advice,but add a little something to it.  
"Dranzer,spin high!" Kai demanded.With an evil twinkle in her eye,Dranzer flew higher and higher up,spinning while she did so.This made Salamolyon lose its grip,making it fall on the ground.Johnny's beyblade stopped as soon as Salamolyon collapsed.

"And the winner is Kai!" DJ Jazzman shouted.The crowd and Bladebreakers cheered.Kai walked towards the Bladebreakers.  
"I didn't need your help!" "But Kai--" Tyson began.  
"Hmph." Kai snorted,sitting on the bench.  
"Grouch." Ray whispered.Tyson then beybladed against Robert.  
'Please win,Tyson.Please.' Kai thought.

After the match

"That's was a great battle." Robert complimented Tyson,shaking his hand.  
"Aww,thanks.That was a great beyblade." Tyson said sheepishly.  
"You were also great,Ray." Oliver said,shaking Ray's hand.  
"Thanks"  
"Kai?",Johnny began,"That was a great match." Johnny offered Kai's hand.  
"Er.Thanks." Kai smiled.They shook hands.  
'Huh?His hand's small for a guy.Soft too.' Johnny thought,shaking Kai's hand with his ungloved hand.Johnny smiled nicely back.  
"Hey Tyson,why's your face so red?" Ray asked as innocently as he could.  
"I'm not jealous!" Tyson objected.Steam blew out of his nostrils and ears.Max and Kenny wondered what's going on.  
"I didn't say that." Ray grinned naughtilly.  
"You didn't say what?" Kai demanded Ray.  
"Er.Nothing." Ray rested one hand on the back of his head.He laughed sheepishly.

"Ray." Kai and Tyson demanded.Veins were popping from their heads.They looked ready to strangle Ray.  
"...Gotta go.Bye!" Ray ran away.  
"Come back here,Neko-Jin!" Tyson and Kai shouted,waving their fists wildly as they chased their prey.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked,while the others looked just as confuses as him.  
"I think it's better not to ask,right guys?" Kenny sighed heavilly,hanging his head in shame.

To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: The angst shall begin.I wanted the other chapters to be light in mood,because the following chapters would be filled with it.Episodes 40-51 now have a twist.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

"Come and have some fun,Kai.We're in Russia,baby!" Tyson looked up at Kai,who was sitting on the top bunk.Kai gave Tyson a quick glance,before returning to her thoughts.  
'Why does Russia give me the creeps.My mind's telling me to go back.My body feels dirty all over,even though I had a shower half-an-hour ago.' Kai wondered.

The train stopped in Russia.Tyson rushed out of the train,without the jacket.  
"Here's your jacket." Kenny called,throwing the jacket on top of Tyson.Tyson quickly pulled it on.  
"I bet you'll lose you head,if it weren't attached to your neck!" Kai teased.Tyson pouted.He sneezed loudly.A bit of snot hung from his nostril.Max,Kenny and Ray stayed clear away from Tyson.They were grossed out.  
"Not funny,Kai." Tyson said,unaware of the snot hanging from his nostril.Kai quickly gave Tyson his hankerchief.After Tyson blew his nose,he wanted to give it back to Kai.The dual-haired teen refused it.  
"Eew.Keep it." Kai grossed out.Tyson stared at the offending hankie with disgust,before throwing it away in the bin they walked passed.

Half an hour later,and they still didn't find their hotel.  
"Are you sure we're going the right way,Chief?" Tyson asked,before sneezing again.  
"I really don't know." Kenn admitted,staring at the map.Kai took the map from Kenny.  
"Hmm." kai pondered.  
"Well?Are we going the right way?" Tyson asked.  
"Shut up,and follow me." Kai ordered Tyson.He walked ahead of the group.  
"Yes,honey." Tyson said sarcastically.  
"Sounds like they're married." Max joked.  
"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Kai and Tyson objected in unison,facing Max.  
"Then why are your faces red?" Ray asked.  
"We're just angry." Kai said calmly.  
"Yeah,yeah.Very angry." Tyson nodded.

After lots of walking,they agreed to sit and have lunch with Boris(when he offered.  
"This food is great." Tyson stated,taking another mouthful.  
"I'm glad you liked it.So,what are your names.If I may ask." Boris asked.  
"I'm Tyson Granger"  
"I'm Max Tate"  
"Kenny"  
"Ray Kon"  
"Kai J. Hiwatari"  
'Kai Hiwatari!But,this teen sounds and acts like a boy.Unless.Yes,that's it.So,I finally got a teenaged woman.I was getting tired of paying prostitutes for some pleasure.I liked doing it for free.' Boris smirked a bit.  
'Why does that guy make me feel dirty?' Kai wondered,nibbling on a piece of borsche.Kai nearly chocked on it,when he noticed Boris looking at him lustfully,as he licked his upper lip.

After Tyson defeated that Alex,Kai felt guilty when he saw that poor boy screaming as he was being dragged by the guards.  
"When one loses,you must be punished severely,right Kai?" Boris asked Kai.Kai's blood froze as she saw herself getting raped from that goggled man.Kai could've sworn that purple-haired man had pure lust in his eyes.She shrugged it off.

When the Bladebreakers were ordered to leave,Kai stared at the building one last time.Kai heard screams.It's proberly that Alex getting whipped.Kai,guilty that she couldn't do anything,decided to walk to the hotel with the Bladebreakers.

Little did Kai know,as well as his employees,Boris likes giving both boys and girls the same punishment.

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Boris will show how much he needs his desire for a girl quenched.Thought I should just warn you.I also decided to change the order of things from the episodes.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade 

Kai left the hotel early.He didn't bother to tell the others.He wandered around,wandering about his past.Why can't she remember her fifth to tenth years?She remembered waking in the hospital,and her grandfather asking that.She remembered her head hurting like hell.Why?Why didn't grandfather tell her anything?She walked slowly through Red Square.She stopped when she noticed a beautiful wedding dress.She easily imagined a thirty-year old Tyson in a black tuxedo.He would so delicious in it.But she in that wedding dress?She could just imagine a guy in there.Her.  
'I looked ugly anyways.My body's nothing to look at.',Kai thought,'I bet Tyson only thought he loved me.As soon as someone better comes,he'll date her.He'll forget all about me.' Kai sadly thought.She carried on walking,unaware a pink-haired girl was calling,and asking where the other Bladebreakers were.The green-haired boy suggested that Kai was deep in thought.Mariah wondered what thought could make him look so sad and alone.She and the boy decided to find a beyblading area.

After awhile,Kai decided to break into the Abbey.Knocking a guard unconscious,he pulled the guard's clothes on.He then marched into the Abbey.

Meanwhile

"Where could Kai be?" Tyson thought out loud.He ignored his rumbling stomach.  
'What if she was mugged,and someone found he's a she and--' "Earth to Tyson.Hello,what's with you?You spaced out on me." Kenny asked.  
"Er.Nothing.Everything's peachy keen." Tyson faked a happy grin.They then saw Ray with the White Tigers,and Max with the All-Starz.

Meanwhile,Kai was wandering through the Abbey.Everything looked so familiar.Kai somehow found a passage to Boris' office.Kai felt nauseous from worry.She leaned against the wall.  
'This can't be.I thought it was just a nightmare.' Kai thought.Her memories were flooding back.All in order.  
"That's why I dress like a man.I thought that if that rapist thought I was a mere boy,he wouldn't rape me"  
"But,your rapist rapes both boys and girls!" "Mr Balkov!" Kai screamed in her natural voice.She caught just in time when he placed his goggles on.Boris stepped forward.Kai stepped back.She's now leaning against the wall.  
"My precious Rose Petals." Boris purred,stroking Kai's cheek with his hand.  
"You know how much I hate that nickname!" Kai growled,slapping the hand away.She continued to run.After beating all the other beyblades and running,Kai finally reached Dranzer.

Meanwhile,Lee and Michael tied in the beyblade match.Mariah stuck her tongue out at Emily,before they both turned their noses up in the air.  
"Where's Kai?" Kevin asked.The Bladebreakers turned around,wondering if Kai wasn't behind him.  
"Funny,we saw him at Red Square.He was lost in thought when we tried to call him." Mariah said,pointing to herself and Kevin.  
"Huh?Then where could she be?" Tyson wondered.  
"Eh!" everyone's eyes popped out of their socket.  
"Hey,Kai's a girl acting and dressing like a guy.She won't--oops.Did I say that out loud?Oh no.Kai's gonna kill me." Tyson panicked.The others were speechless.Kai's a girl?  
"Please explain to us this.If you don't,we'll tell Kai that you blabbed out her little secret." Emily threatened.She was the most shocked.She was crushing on a guy!  
"Well,it happened when I was wondering why Kai always picked on me--" Tyson began.

Meanwhile

"Black Dranzer." Kai finally said.She was speaking in her natural voice.  
"Do you remember"  
"Yes.After your team showed us Black Dranzer in action,I wanted to steal it.After stealing it,it went out of control.Half of the building collapsed,killing many.Those that survived were lucky.A brick struck my head with such force,I lost consciousness.Then I woke up in the hospital"  
"But that was then.You're now a grown lady.You can control it"  
"I loved that power.The feeling that I was a goddess with this beyblade.I couldn't feel more alive"  
"So,why don't you join us"  
"But,it could get out of control again.No,I don't want it"  
"You refuse it?" Boris bellowed.  
"Yes,I did!What will you do to me,if I don't?" Kai snapped back.She was punched to the floor.Before she could get up,Boris was on top of her.He was kissing her neck,while running his hand up from under her shirt.Kai was glad she wore those bandages,or else Boris would've grabbed a breast.Boris decided to try and pull Kai's pants.Kai felt her adrenalin pumping through her veins.It became stronger and stronger.Boris decided to kiss her.She felt her pants fall off.  
'Don't let him do it again.' Kai thought.She bit Boris' lip hard.Boris let go of Kai,getting off of her as well.Kai quickly jumped to her feet.Before she could run,Boris tripped her.Kai fell hard.  
"Join the Demolition Boys and steal bit-beasts,or"  
"Or else what?Threatening to rape me won't help.I know how it feels like.I'm kinda used to it"  
"My guards are all over Moscow.Your team's in Moscow,right?If you don't join,I'll order to behead your boyfriend Tyson"  
"He's not my boyfriend"  
"You gave him lovey-dovey eyes,because you hate him?I know you love him.I'll say it again.If you don't join the Demolition Boys,I'll behead that boy"  
"You lie"  
"While many of my girls fled from the Abbey,and had a hard life.Why,they don't want their boyfriends to touch them.Many don't want sex.Some just don't want a relationship.Some decided to have girlfriends.But others,as well as those who threatened to take me to court,were beheaded by my men." Boris shrugged carelessly.Kai knew what that meant.When Boris told the truth to her grandfather,he would always do that.An odd habit.  
"Okay then,I will join."

"Kai!Don't!Please!" Tyson's voice was heard,as he was running into the room.  
"What?I told the guards to make sure you were gone." Boris stated.  
"Well,they didn't get me.We came here after we noticed we can't find her anywhere else.Kai,I heard that you were going to join this bozo.Why?" Tyson pleaded.  
"Tyson,it's--" Kai was about to explain she was forced to,when Boris coughed.Kai knew it meant she mustn't tell the truth.  
"I want to.You bozos were annoying me all the time.I'd rather be with men that are mature"  
"Kai,you don't mean it." Tyson said.  
"I do.Get out of here.Go away!" Kai demanded.  
"But,Kai--Dranzer!" Kai slapped Dranzer's beyblade into Tyson's hand.  
"I want to stay here.Go away,before I would punch you." Kai ordered.  
"...If you say so,Kai." Tyson whispered sadly.He walked out.

When he turned around,he saw crystal droplets run down Kai's face.That made him know that Kai was forced into it.But,he decided to return to the Bladebreakers outside.  
"Kai's gone.She's not coming back." Tyson cried.Tears ran down his cheeks.

Dranzer's beyblade glowed,as she mentally called for her mistress.

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Er,I made up the part that Boris' married.

Beyblade characters (c) Takao Aoki and the other people that own Beyblade Sergei Ivanov (c) me 

Episode 43(after Kai defeated the All-Starz)

"That was a great match." Tala congratulated Kai.Tala didn't understand why Kai still dressed and acted like a guy. After all,those All-Starz called her a bitch for stealing their bit-beasts.  
"Go away." Kai ordered.  
"What's eating you?" Tala demanded.  
"If it weren't for you defeating me,Boris would never had done those things to me!" Kai screeched.  
"Thought you were the only one?After I asked how many beltings you'd get,Boris raped me too.He did it to all of us.He then goes home and makes love to his wife too.I bet she doesn't know,or else she'd leave him"  
"I'm sorry.I didn't know." Kai apologized.She felt a warm embrace.She calmly pulled herself away from Tala.  
"Kai"  
"I'm taken,Tala.",Kai explained,"Even though I bet he hates me now"  
"...I always had a tiny crush on you when you became older.Whenever I teased you,I was flirting with you"  
"I know.But,I bet you'll get a girl someday"  
"I doubt I'll get a tough,no-nonsense girl that would stand up for herself and others.You're the only one like that"  
"You'll be surprised." Kai smiled.Just then,Boris came.He then ordered Kai to beyblade against the White Tigers.He sent the others home.The Demoltion Boys knew what that meant,but they knew they could make it worse for Kai,if they intervene.They quietly left,hoping Kai will live afterwards.

Kai sat on the bench alone,giving the White Tigers a death-glare.  
"They only sent one member?That's an insult." Lee growled.He told Gary to go first.Gary lost his bit-beast easily.Then Mariah decided to beyblade.  
"Kai,why are you doing this?Stealing everyone else's bit-beasts is wrong." Mariah tried to reason.  
"I have to,Mariah.You won't understand." Kai whispered under her breath.Mariah heard it.  
"Why won't I"  
"You won't understand how it feels to betray someone,in order to save his life." Kai shouted.Mariah was taken aback.It made sense.But still,she wants to avenge Emily.Even though she can't stand her,she wants to het her bit-beast back.  
"Driger,Scratch Attack!" Mariah ordered.The attack failed.Mariah was a tough opponent,but Black Dranzer absorbed her anyways.He too absorbed Galeon,after Lee lost against Kai.

"I'm sorry.I really am." Kai whispered under her breath.She stared at Mariah with sad eyes,before walking off.  
'You said you're doing this to save someone's life.But who's?' Mariah wondered.She stared to the stands above her.Somehow,she knew Kai's doing this for Tyson.  
'I would've done the same thing for Ray.' Mariah thought sadly.She and the White Tigers left,upset about the loss of their bit-beasts.

Episode 45

"You told them,didn't you?You hinted to that pink-haired bitch that you weren't stealing their bit-beasts by choice!" Boris shouted at Kai,while he kicked the fallen Kai in the face and abdomen.  
"You didn't tell me that I shouldn't,Mr Balkov." Kai explained,wiping blood that trickled down from her mouth.Boris undid his belt,and held it in his hand with pride.  
"Use your retarded brain for once,you stupid bitch!" Boris shouted,using the belt as a whip to whip Kai in the face.Kai fell on the floor.  
"I'm sorry,Mr Balkov.I'll steal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts for you"  
"Fine.A helicopter will take the Demolition Boys there.They'll hide away,until you win.Understood"  
"Why would they come,after I win?" Kai asked.  
"Don't ask any stupid questions.Go to Lake Baikal.Tell the Bladebreakers,All-Starz and White Tigers to go there.I want the All-Starz and White Tigers to watch in horror,when their friends lose.If you lose,the Demolition Boys would kill Tyson the moment you beyblade stops spinning."

Kai left to go to Lake Baikal.She ordered her butler to pick up the Bladebreakers,White Tigers and All-Starz.Unknown to her,Mr Dickinson,Grampa and Bruce Granger joined the Bladebreakers the previous night.

'About time.' Kai thought,when she saw the helicopter land.The Bladebreakers,All-Starz and White Tigers came out.  
"Bladebreakers,you and me.We'll beyblade.If I win,I'll take everyone's bit-beasts.If I lose,I'll return all the bit-beasts.Deal?" Kai asked,talking in her natural voice.  
"Deal.Kai,I don't care why you do it,I will defeat you for it!" Tyson shouted.The Bladebreakers got ready to launch.  
"LET IT RIP!" they shouted.Driger,Dranzer(Tyson's using it) and Draciel(updated) tried to attack Black Dranzer,but the bit-beast was as strong as ever.Draciel was the first to go down.Then Driger.Dranzer held on quite well against Black Dranzer,but still lost.  
"Alright,then I'll use Dragoon!" Tyson bit his lip.He launched Dragoon at Black Dranzer.Dragoon was holding on quite well against Black Dranzer.

"But how?" Kai asked.Her fear of losing made Black Dranzer weaker.Black Dranzer loses power when you worry about a loved one.It began to spin slower.  
"My Dragoon feeds off of my love." Tyson said.Kai wanted to cry.She knew he meant his love for her.When the tears well up in Kai's eyes,Black Dranzer's power became weaker.  
"I only betrayed you for you sake,Ty." Kai began to cry.The audience were shocked to see Kai cry so openly.  
"My sake?My sake of losing you"  
"I don't wanna see you killed by Boris!Boris said if I didn't join the Demolition Boys and steal bit-beasts,he'll behead you." Kai cried.That sapped any strength that Black Dranzer had.  
"How do you know he's not bluffing?I bet you did it for your own pleasure"  
"I grew up in the Abbey.I was there from when I was five,till when I was ten.When I lost my first beyblade match ever,Boris said he'll punish me"  
"Yeah?So,what's so wrong about getting a spank,or detention?" Tyson sarcastically taunted Kai.That made Kai's anger boil over.How dare he think she was a fragile doll!

"I lost my virgnity to him!He raped me so violently!Whenever I lost and he said he'll rape me,he did it.That's why I disguised myself as a guy.After I got amnesia,I kept on having images of some man raping me.I thought if I act and dress like a guy,I won't ever get raped.When I returned to the Abbey,he tried to do it again.Trying to hide from him,I found Black Dranzer.He knew I wanted it,and told me to take it and join him.I refused.He threatened that his men would murder you,if I didn't join the Demolition Boys,or steal bit-beasts.That's why I did it." Kai screamed at him,nonstop.As soon as she's finished,Black Dranzer stopped spinning.  
"Kai,you did it for me?" Tyson finally asked.Kai nodded.Tyson helped her beloved onto her feet.Kai hugged Tyson,Tyson returned it.They then kissed.  
"AAH!In-coming!" Kenny and Kevin squeaked in fright.A purple beyblade was spinning towards Tyson's head.Kai and Tyson closed their eyes shut,clinging onto one another tightly.  
"Go Draciel!" Max shouted.His beyblade knocked Ian's beyblade out of the way.The Demolition Boys jumped out of their helicopter.

"Attack!" Ian shouted.His beyblade obeyed.  
"Draciel,Steel Wall!" Max shouted.The beyblades fought.Spencer's and Ian's beyblade then attacked at the same time.  
"Seaborg,absorb Draciel now!" Spencer ordered his bit-beast.The whale bit-beast absorbed Draciel.  
"Come,let's go." Tala ordered.No one noticed he quickly stuffed a black beyblade into his pocket.  
"What,but Boris wanted us to kill Tyson"  
"I said we must go"  
"Yes,sir." the others shouted.The got back onto the helicopter.

"Draciel..." Max cried.  
"Don't worry,we'll get him back." Tyson assured Max.They quietly walked back to the helicopter.Kai stayed rooted in the same spot.  
'Thank you,Tala.' Kai thought,staring at the sky.She then turned to walk off with the others.

After the Majestics helped into teaching Tyson a lesson(Author's note:No,they didn't beat him up.),the Bladebreakers were ready to face the Demolition Boys.Even though she tried her best,Kai lost against Spencer.Ray won against Bryan,but was sent to hospital.

After Tyson defeated Tala

"We did it,we won!" the Bladebreakers shouted in triumpth.Without thinking,Kai and Tyson kissed openly in public.Well,who cares.Everyone finally found out Kai's a girl.Mariah and Ray kissed as well.Kenny,without thinking,lip-locked with Emily.His and Emily's face turned blood-red.They quickly got over the shock and kissed again.

Ten years later

"Hello there,beyblade fans.I'm DJ Daichi.We're live from Russia." DJ Daichi shouted from over the microphone.The camera focused on a pig-tailed girl,who's ready to beyblade against an auburn-haired boy with blue eyes.  
"Go,Driger!" Rin Kon shouted,launching her beyblade into the dish.  
"Go,Wolborg!"

In the stands

"Go,Rin!Get him!Rip his beyblade to shreds"  
"Mariah honey,please calm down." Ray asked his wife.  
"Ha,our little Sergei will win." Tala snorted.  
"Tala,have some manners"  
"Sorry,Wicked Witch of a Wife." Tala teased.  
"Why you little." Hilary slammed Tala's head with her fist.Yep,only Hilary could tolerate Tala.Mariah and Ray sweat-dropped.They saw a blue-haired man(wearing a yellow shirt,grey jeans,a cap,sneakers and gloves).This is Tyson.They saw a woman that had a silver fringe framing her face.Her long blue hair tied in a braid.She wore a purple business suit with matching high-heels.After a few years of therapy,Kai finally managed to get over her fear of being feminine.  
"Hey Tyson.Hey Kai.Where's the boys?" Hilary asked her best friends.  
"They're getting ready." Kai answered.They sat behind with Mr Max Tate and Mrs Mariam Tate.Kenny and Emily were too busy sharing data to notice them.Ming-Ming and Crusher were too busy swopping tastebuds.

"Ladies and gentlemen,let's hear it for Gou Granger and Makato Granger!" DJ Daichi shouted.Gou and his little brother were getting ready to beyblade.They then launched.  
"Go Dranzer!" Gou shouted.  
"Go Dragoon!" Makato demanded.

"Doesn't this remind you of the third-world championships?" Kai smiled at her husband.  
"It sure does,honey.It sure does." Tyson smiled back.They then lip-locked.After their children tied,they walked up to where they parents were.  
"They're still kissing?" Makato was dumbfounded.  
"Yes,dummy.You know they always do it whenever Dranzer and Dragoon are present." Gou lectured.They sat down besides their parents.After they kissed,Kai and Tyson hugged their children to death.

Somewhere

"Come,Mr Balkov.It's time for your execution." the jail warden informed Boris.The purple-haired man shuffled his feet while they walked towards the execution chambers.When they finally got there,they doors were slammed shut.After a few minutes,screams of terror were heard through the walls.  
"Guess it's the additional shock to find out your wife's the executioner." one jailbird shrugged his shoulders to his cellmate,while Boris' urgent pleas for help reached their ears.

The End 


End file.
